place_to_call_homefandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
|finale = |announced = |slogan = |producers = Mark Joffe |stars = Marta Dusseldorp |dvd = |release = |previous = N/A |next = Season 2 }} The first season of the Seven Network television series A Place to Call Home, consisting of 13 episodes, premiered on 28 April 2013 and concluded on 21 July 2013. Production A Place to Call Home was announced in Channel Seven's 2012 line-up. Seven Network's Angus Ross said that it would potentially premiere in late 2012, but wouldn't rush the show to air by a certain date unless "casting and other elements" were right. Season Recap Set in Australia in the 1950s, A Place to Call Home is a compelling and romantic story of one woman's journey to heal her soul and of a privileged family rocked by scandal. Acclaimed actress Marta Dusseldorp leads the cast as Sarah Adams, a woman with a mysterious past who returns to Australia after 20 years in Europe. Working her passage home aboard an ocean liner, Sarah becomes involved in the lives of the Blighs, a wealthy Australian pastoralist family. She develops an immediate connection with handsome and charming widower George (Brett Climo), as well as his modern young daughter Anna (Abby Earl) and withdrawn daughter-in-law Olivia (Arianwen Parkes-Lockwood). But it is when Sarah unwittingly discovers a potentially scandalous Bligh family secret that her future becomes forever linked with theirs. Only the uncompromising matriarch of the family, Elizabeth (Noni Hazlehurst), and her grandson James (David Berry), know Sarah has uncovered this family skeleton. Elizabeth is intent on keeping it that way - and Sarah at arm's length. Bearing the scars of war and facing the animosity of a determined matriarch, it is time for Sarah to face life again and begin her journey towards healing and hopefully finding a place to call home. Cast Starring *Marta Dusseldorp as Sarah Adams *Noni Hazlehurst as Elizabeth Bligh *Brett Climo as George Bligh *Craig Hall as Dr. Jack Duncan *David Berry as James Bligh *Abby Earl as Anna Bligh *Arianwen Parkes-Lockwood as Olivia Bligh *Aldo Mignone as Gino Poletti (12 episodes) *Frankie J. Holden as Roy Briggs (10 episodes) Recurring *Deborah Kennedy as Doris Collins (6 episodes) *Krew Boylan as Amy Polson (6 episodes) *Michael Sheasby as Bert Ford (6 episodes) *Dominic Allburn as Harry Polson (6 episodes) *Jacinta Acevski as Alma Grey (6 episodes) *Dina Panozzo as Carla Poletti (6 episodes) *Sara Wiseman as Carolyn Bligh (5 episodes) *Jenni Baird as Regina Standish (5 episodes) *Tristan Maxwell as Colin Walker (5 episodes) *Angelo D'Angelo as Amo Poletti (5 episodes) *Judi Farr as Peg Maloney (3 episodes) *Lisa Peers as Miriam Goldberg (3 episodes) *Kris McQuade as Grace Stevens (2 episodes) Guest *Scott Grimley as Norman Parker (5 episodes) *Paul Holmes as Reverend Green (3 episodes) *Erica Lovell as Eve Walker (3 episodes) *Adam Gray as Dr. René Nordmann (2 episodes) *Heather Mitchell as Prudence Swanson (2 episodes) *Nicole Shostak as Maude Carvolth (2 episodes) *Jeremy Lewis Hubbard as Clem (2 episodes) *Avital Greenberg-Teplitsky as Leah Goldberg (2 episodes) *Sean Taylor as Henry Swanson (2 episodes) *Matt Levett as Andrew Swanson (2 episodes) *Siena Elchaar as Gilda Poletti (1 episodes) *Martin Sacks as Itzaak Goldberg (1 episodes) *Russell Queay as William Brackley (1 episodes) *Alan Dearth as Robert Menzies (1 episodes) Crew Writers Directors Videos Episodes Category:Content Category:Season One Category:Seasons